


Pining

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Under the Sea and Stars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Fluff, Gen, Merman Derek, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can lie to himself just fine, but lying to Lydia has never ended well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> > Meeya- @stichomancery siren!lydia rolling her eyes at mer!derek about how he’s so infatuated with humans scott & stiles?

Lydia thinks quite highly of herself.

She is a fabulous singer (even among her kind), a good strategist, and gives excellent advice. Unfortunately, patience isn't one of Lydia's strong suits especially when it concerns Derek Hale and his strange fascination with two of the humans that come to their beach every day after the lunch bell rings from the town above.

*

"Why don't you just talk to them," Lydia says as she watches Derek sigh and stare longingly down the beach at where two humans are busy roughhousing on the sand. "I thought Hales didn't pine." Thankfully, none of the frustration that Lydia feels manages to overwhelm the lyrical notes that are usually present in her voice and beyond a faint furrowing of Derek's dark brows, the mer doesn't seem to get frustrated right back at her.

"I'm not pining," Derek says after several moments pass by and the two young men don't seem to notice their presence on the far-flung outcropping of rock jutting out ocean.

A sullen twist to Derek's mouth shows the lie for what it is and before Lydia can call him out on it, Derek shakes his head hard and frowns.

"I'm not like you, Lydia," he mutters, looking up at his oldest friend with the sort of kicked-dogfish expression that usually never fails to have Lydia wrapped around his little finger for a moment. "I can't just make humans do what I want and I can't hide all of well...  _this_." Derek gestures at his tail with his webbed fingers and utters an annoyed grunt when Lydia simply rolls her eyes at him. "There's a reason human and mers don't mix."

Lydia wants do more than a little eye rolling at Derek's mood, but she settles for sinking back down against the sun-warmed rock and stretching out until she can jab Derek in the shoulder with her toes. When he whirls around and hisses at her, Lydia hisses right back and with her impressive mouthful of fangs, it takes no time at all to silence Derek.

"And you think the tail is keeping you from talking to them?" Lydia doesn't mean to be mean, but she's been watching Derek pine over the two boys that can barely see them from the shoreline for months now. It's getting old and a little sad to watch. "Really, Derek?"

When Derek nods, Lydia snorts out the kind of laugh that would make her noble mother screech about how unbecoming a noise like that is for a siren to make. She sits up on the rock and slings one arm around Derek's shoulders where the patterns formed by his dark blue scales are less dense.

"It can't help," Derek mutters, gaze falling to his tail and the makeshift belt of shark teeth and seaweed tangled around his waist. "I hate feeling like this, Lydia."

And Lydia, whose friendship with the Hale's youngest has been predicated on her steamrolling him the way she has done with all of her friends and family, finds herself at a loss for words. She pulls Derek close enough that she can smell sea salt and magic on his skin and then turns them both to look at where the boys are coming closer to their end of the beach. They watch the boys in silence for goddess knows how long until a spark of an idea makes itself known in Lydia's head.

It's not the best of ideas, but it's all that Lydia can think of. Sliding into the water before Derek can even register the fact that she's moving, Lydia tugs Derek in right after her and starts swimming towards the shore.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Lydia glances back at Derek and smiles as confidently as she can with her mother's warnings about interacting with humans playing out in her head.

"We'll meet them together, Derek," she says. "This way you can stop pining all over the ocean."

Derek answers without thinking, but he sounds happy above the crash and roar of the waves around them. "I'm really not pining!" 


End file.
